Hide and Seek
by ShellyStark
Summary: Set after TGG. Jim goes to Molly looking to convince her to come back to his flat. Yea... I totally suck at summaries. Just read it won't you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hide and Seek**

Sherlock Holmes had in fact played his role perfectly, in Jim's little game. Every thing had gone just as planned. Up until now. The high functioning sociopath now had his Browning L9-A1 aimed directly at the discarded rigged vest that John Watson had been wearing only moments before. Jim found himself to be rather impressed by Sherlock. Naturally his first mental reaction was pure annoyance at the detectives attempt to ruin his fun, but he had to admit that he had a great amount of gall to stand there putting all of them in immediate danger. And Jim had a sinking feeling that Sherlock would not hesitate to pull the trigger.

"Come now Sherlock," Jim crooned. "We mustn't have you spoiling all my fun, now can we?"

"I believe you've had quite enough fun to last a lifetime," Sherlock deadpanned, his gun still pointed steady at his target.

"I've only just begun; my dear," Jim grinned with a narrowed brow; slowly backing up into the pillars and shadows. "You'll be hearing from me Sherlock," he said in a playful tone as he quietly pulled open the back door to the pool. He would let the sleuth and his pet go tonight. They were, after all, such great fun, and would prove themselves useful in his future.

So why did he feel so defeated? He had gotten to enjoy his game with his new favorite duo, but deep down underneath his crisp Westwood and his icy exterior, Jim felt as if he was missing out on something. Something that brought a strange amount of calm and comfort to the darkness that burned throughout his entire body and soul.

* * *

His thoughts kept impulsively drifting back to one Molly Hooper; as he stood leaned up against the window of his flat, overlooking the darkened London Streets. Poor sweet naive Molly from the hospital. At least that's how the world knew and saw her. Jim knew otherwise. He knew that somewhere inside that magnificent head of her was a dark and devious place. Why else would she spend her days happily in the company of the dead? Surely it wasn't fore the company they keep.

She intrigued him.

Of course Jim had had his fair share of women; ninety percent of them were tossed out when he was finished with them, the other ten percent he kept a ring away, for when he found himself bored. But this appealing creature that lingered in the morgue had captivated him; body, mind and soul. He would wait several days to go to her; no need to rush things. And when he did he wouldn't go as the flamboyant Jim from I.T., but as himself. Well, as much as himself that he could present to her at the moment.

Jim waited for her in the parking garage. He made sure to kill all the lights beforehand, leaving her just enough light to see her car sitting alone on the other side of the lot; with Jim in the back seat. He had dressed to the hilt in a sharp black suit with a white shirt and vibrant red tie. He learned sometime ago that red was her favourite colour, in fact he could almost get off just picturing her greedy eyes watching as the blood pooling before it drained from her autopsy table.

He watched Molly pause as she stepped off the lift into the darkened garage. Instinctively, she reached into her hand bag and dug inside until she pulled a small canister of pepper spray. Jim couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of it.

"You'd need much more than that to bring me down, my sweet Molly" he whispered to himself in the dark.

She approached the car with quickened steps, hurriedly opening the car door and slipping in the driver's seat with ease, promptly locking the door behind her.

_That hadn't stopped me either, _Jim thought smiling wickedly at the simultaneous clicks the door locks made around him.

Molly took a deep breath and sighed, dragging her hand down the length of her face. Her eyes eventually found their way to the rearview mirror and she gasped; her body jumping slightly at the sight of him. She reached for the canister she had so haphazardly tossed on the passenger seat once she thought she was safe.

"Now now, my dear," Jim said, keeping his tone soft and sweet. "That's hardly a proper welcome isn't it?"

Molly's face went from a state of shock into an ice cold, hard glare. "What do you want of me Jim?" she asked, turning around in her seat so she could face him.

"You're a smart girl Molly. Surely you can figure that out all on your own."

"You never thought I was smart before," she replied coolly.

"That's where you're wrong Molly. I can see exactly who you really are" Jim said inching his way closer to her. "I know that you're much more than a silly girl who works in the morgue and keeps a blog only to make herself look normal."

Molly's breath quickened and she pulled back slightly.

"Tell me, my dear; did you really go to the police? Were you really worried about little old me?"

"Of course I was worried Jim, you all but up and disappeared, didn't you?" Molly sighed and shook her head. "But no, I didn't go to the police. I was going to, but then Sherlock turned back up, puttering about my morgue as usual."

Molly paused; and this time she was the one who moved forward.

"And he told me all about you Jim," she whispered. "All about those innocent people you murdered. Of course he wasn't speaking to me directly, but why should he worry about what he says in front of the quiet girl whose only friends are the dead."

"Is that so?" Jim asked, his voice husky and low and his face now only mere inches from hers. He could feel the warmth radiating off her body, the aroma of a rich bodied coffee flowing from her delicate pink lips.

Molly nodded slowly.

"And does that frighten you? Are you afraid of sweet old Jim from I.T?" he asked moving closer still.

"But you're not from I.T. Jim," she said, pausing to take a shallow breath. "And if you really wanted me dead, you'd of had me done in by now."

Jim's mouth came down on hers in a moment of headed lust that had been slowly building inside of him. He was a bit more forceful than he had intended to be, but she didn't seem to mind. The way her hands were roaming through his hair and how she was tugging him closer between the seats only made him want more of her sweet temptations. He slid his tongue over her as his fingers trailed up the soft cotton fabric of her blouse and began to undo the buttons. She moaned softly into his mouth and tightened her hold on him when his cool hand came into contact with her warm skin.

"Come back with me, to my flat," Jim said in between ragged breaths. "Let me into that beautifully dark place you hide in your mind."

Molly abruptly pulled away from him and readjusted herself in her seat so she was now facing forwards. She didn't speak, she just refastened the buttons on her shirt and kept her eyes straight ahead; looking out at the empty parking spaces. Her lips were now formed into a tight pink line and he noticed how hard she was trying to fight back the tears that were now glistening in her lovely hazel eyes. Jim leaned forward and tucked a strand of her freshly dishelmed hair behind her ear, placing a slow and tender kiss high on her cheek.

"I'll wait for you Molly," he said softly. "You'll grow tired of pretending soon enough, and I'll be the one around to pick up all the pieces."

"You're wrong Jim, I'm not like you," Molly said allowing a single tear to escape; leaving a sparkling trail down her fair cheek. "I could never live with the things you've done."

Jim opened his door and stepped outside. He leaned back into the door after straightening his tie and smoothing the wrinkles out on his suit. He did his best to get as close to her ear as possible, undoubtedly tickling her flesh with his warm and wanton breath.

"You're more like me than you think, Molly Hooper," he whispered with a sing song tone. And with that he shut the car door and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: I had the intentions of putting this up in one whole piece...but then I thought that I'd let you wait for it...cause I'm evil ike that. Hope you enjoyed it, unbeated simply cause I couldn't find anyone to do it. Let me know how ya' feel!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jim watched his new found muse from afar. He watched each day how she would glance around the garage both before and after her shift at the hospital. Her disappointed sighs and saddened glances did not go unnoticed.

"Expecting someone?" Sherlock asked her in passing, with the usual tone of boredom in his voice.

"What?" she had said in a dumbfounded manner. "Oh, um, no. Just another lonely day playing with the dead."

Jim smirked at her words. He knew for a fact that she enjoyed every lingering second she spent with those corpses.

"Right. And people say I'm a freak," Sherlock deadpanned, brushing past her and entering the hospital.

Jim grinned as she glumly got into her car each night, her expression getting sadder with each day that passed. He'd even gone so far as to rent out a room on the same floor as her flat; only in the building directly across the way. He learned that Molly paced at night. Wandering aimlessly from room to room, stopping only to give the cat a quick scratch behind the ears. She hardly ever switched on the telly, and when she did, Jim found it amusing that she only settled on programs about not so nice people or things. She jumped in excitement at every little thump or squeak. Waiting and anticipating for someone to appear before her out of nowhere; not knowing that said someone had been watching her every move from not so far away.

For a solid month he had watched her. She had grown much more impatient with others now; snapping at every sarcastic comment Sherlock or anyone else had thrown her way. She no longer primped and primed herself for her shift, she hardly took the time to properly brush out her hair and tie it up in a pony tail, and there was no more pacing when she arrived home in the late night hours After checking to make sure the cat was cared for, she would head off straight to bed and stare at the ceiling for hours til she fell asleep.

"Soon my sweet Molly, soon," Jim said to himself as he sat in an oversized armchair, looking through the lenses of the binoculars. "Just wait a little while longer."

* * *

In the next week he took the time to make a few promising phone calls; putting his plan for reuniting with his lonesome mortician into play.

The victim was easy enough to acquire. An elderly man; slightly overweight and well into his seventies. Jim had made a more than reasonable offer to the man's housekeeper to get her to do his bidding. He had learned early on that it was best to stay out of the actual dirty work. And so long as he was the mastermind behind it all he would do what needed to be done to keep off the radar. Only a simple substance needed to be slipped into the old man's tea at supper; causing the life in him to slip away. After that she would place the slip of paper Jim had sent to her in the pocket of his trousers. Paramedics would assume his demise a heart attack, associated with his age and then send him on his way to Barts where his precious Molly would receive his message.

Jim knew the second Molly unfolded the note that she would know it was from him. After all, who else in their right mind would write her saying,

_The moonlight shines on your mother's tombstone quite nicely around midnight._

He knew how her heart would race at his cold words. That she would read it over and over again throughout the night; allowing her fingers to ghost over his neatly penned words. Above all things he knew that she would go to the cemetery that night. She would go and expect him to be there lurking in-between the shadows as he so often did.

And there she would find him; leaning and blending in within the shade of the large oak adjacent to the granite marker. He would be there waiting for his dark Queen to come.

A sly smile found its way across Jim's face when he saw Molly enter and shut the gate behind her. With slow and cautionary steps she approached her mother's grave. The corner of her mouth turned up as soon as she felt his presence, realizing she was not alone. Lazily she pushed bits of dirt and grass up with the toe of her shoe.

"She hated me you know," Molly said aloud. "I was never good enough. She was always pushing me to be something I wasn't."

"Did she now?" Jim asked quietly, pushing himself from the tree and moving directly behind her.

"And now I don't know who or what I am," she whispered while longingly looking up at the night sky.

Jim slowly slid his arms around her, pulling her body back to rest against his.

"You know exactly who you are Molly, and so do I."

"Who am I then, Jim?" she asked, letting her head fall back onto his shoulder. Giving him an in-depth look at the need in her darkened eyes.

"You're a person who loves your job and the excitement it brings you; just like me. You're tired of the lies people tell in order to save themselves from the cruelty of the real world; like me. You're terribly clever…almost as much as me. And you, Molly Hooper," Jim paused and made it so they were now standing face to face. "You absolutely love to play games, which is so much like me. We could have sooo much fun together, Molly. If only you'd let me in that fabulous little head of yours."

Jim touched his forehead to hers. "You excite me, Molly Hooper. In ways that I've never known before," Jim whispered huskily.

Molly pushed up on to her toes, placing a sensual kiss to his lips. Jim sighed and wound his hands in her flowing thick brown locks; his pulse racing as she gingerly explored the depths of his mouth with her sweet tongue. He let out a small moan when she nipped at his bottom lip and gently scraped her nails across the back of his neck.

"Well then," Molly said with a low dark tone. "I suppose I'll be needing to get you out of that Westwood then."

* * *

Jim stroked the naked back of the woman that was currently curled comfortably against him. The same woman who knew him for who and what he was capable of and only loved him more for it.

She brought out the best in him, and he the worst in her. And as he lay in bed holding onto the one person who had shown him how to love over the years, he grinned and pressed a tender kiss to her temple. Life was grand with Molly Hooper; and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, Jim and Molly as they should be. As always, let me know what you think!**


End file.
